Pure Powerful Sliver Eyes
by Moon's Phantom38
Summary: A evil darkness is to rise however only the chosen one with sliver eyes can banish this on coming darkness and save the them all from extinction. Sort of squeal to Mine and No Matter, rated teen for in case
1. Prologue: The Prophet's Vision

Discalimer: I do not own Naruto or Okami

* * *

**Pure Powerful Sliver Eyes**

**Prologue**

**Year 4000**

**The Prophet's Vision**

His body shook violently under the sheets of white silk and his coarse hands tore at them wildly while wails of pain came from his cracked lips. His skin had turned the color of fresh snow in winter, perspiration rolled down his skin in large waves soaking the silk he slept among and his muscular legs thrashed around making the wood below him creak under his violent movements. His silk cushion had somehow ended up at the other end of the room and his eyelids kept twitching as he struggled to gather air in his lungs.

Suddenly his body stilled its hazardous movements and his eyelids flew open to reveal ocean blue eyes filled with worry and distress. He lay there for several minutes before quickly rising from his divan to dress himself in a pink kimono with a purple hakama over and white tabi socks with a pair of red geta that only has one tooth. Taking a long stride to the door of his room, he grabbed his flute and sheathing his sword heading toward the empress's bedchambers.

He blinked in surprise upon seeing his empress standing before him in her red sleeping robe with an expression of worry as her sliver eyes roamed over him looking for signs of injury, her lovely long red hair reached the floor making him gape for a moment for her hair was usually tied back into a bun and her eyebrows were furrowed. Her nose wrinkled at the odor coming from him realizing that his wails of terror had not been from a nightmare but from a vision.

She turned her head so she could look over her shoulder to see her two best warriors running toward them with expressions of anxiousness and wariness. Her warrior of the sliver sword checked her over with his crimson eyes looking for any sign of injury well her other warrior checked the passage for danger with his emerald eyes. The two warriors than stepped to stand by their empress's side and turned to study him with suspicious eyes. They frowned at his still shaking form and grew alarmed by the frantic look in his ocean blue eyes.

"My prophet, Ushiwaka, what vision had caused you much pain?" Her voice was soft and sweet as always, she touched a pale hand to one of his shoulder which instantly made his mad trembling stop. Her presence was calming, pleasant and warm just like her touch from which she could make flowers grow in an instant. Crimson eyed warrior known as Okikurumi stiffened and the other warrior, Issun rolled his eyes in annoyance upon seeing the prophet enjoy her touch.

"I have foreseen a terrible future, Ma Cherie. The sky is dark with crimson clouds, the ground is dark with ash and your children's bones lay scattered. The sun no longer shines with your mighty power; it kills with the power of darkness." The prophet said with a voice filled with panic and fear. She could smell the heavy scent of fear coming from all three of the man surrounding her and her nails turned to claws. The weapon on her back suddenly light up and glowed with her shinning power.

"How long is this to come?"Okikurumi inquired struggling not to let the fear he felt leak into his voice yet he knew that his empress had already noticed it. Ushiwaka noticed that his empress's warriors were also in their sleeping robes however Issun's was a dark green and Okikurumi wore the same color robe as the empress.

"A number close to a thousand years." Replied the prophet, focusing on his attention on the pale calming hand on his shoulder trying not to dread the future he had seen, "The one with eyes like the empress is to rid of this darkness." The empress looked thoughtful for a moment then a pleased smile graced her innocent childlike features, the three males soon followed their leader when she began to walk away with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

* * *

Don't worry it's still got the same plot, I'm just adding more things and changing a few things to make it more interesting.

It's mostly Naruto with only a few Okami things in it. People you should really see Naruto or play the game Okami, both AWESOME! You don't have to though

Okikurumi is Oki from Oni Tribe from Okami

Ushiwaka is a Tao fighter or trooper, a prophet and one of the few left moon tribe members from Okami

Issun is the missionary, traveling artist and famous bug pervert from Okami (He's not really a bug, just a very small man)

The empress is Amaterasu nicknamed Ammy, goddess of the sun from Okami, i made her eyes sliver instead of gold for a few reasons. The one reason is that most people make her eyes gold and hair white.

A hakama is a type of pants that is worn over a kimono, a kimono is a type of common dress in Japan or China, geta are those sandals you see in Japan or China or in old pictures of ancient people, the tooth of the geta is the thing it stands on (it's normally made with two teeth) and a tabi is a type of sock that's ankle high with a separation between the big toe and other toes.

I'm sorry if my explanations were bad or hard to understand, maybe it would be easier to see them on Wiki.

Thank you for reading, thank you to those who did review and hope you find it interesting.

Itachi x Hinata?

Kurama x Hinata?

Kakashi x Hinata?

Yamato x Hinata?

Or someone else you prefer with Hinata? (Not Naruto, nothing against NaruHina but there's TOO much of it) I'm sorry if that is mean or rude but it's like hearing a song over and over and over. I'm not making this a crossover because the Okami characters and other Okami stuff is way too little however that MIGHT change in the future.


	2. Chapter 1: First Mission

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto or Okami

* * *

**Pure Powerful Sliver Eyes**

**Chapter 1**

**Year 4478**

**Prevernal (Early Spring)**

**First Mission**

She wore a plain white kimono with a crimson hakama that had cloud patterns on the ends of the legs and white tabi socks with a pair of red geta that only had one tooth-she had taken Ushiwaka's socks and geta because she couldn't find her slippers. Issun had laughed at her and Okikurumi had only chuckled with a shake of his head. Her two warriors stood on higher branches and she stood on the branch that was close to the ground which was about a few feet from the ground. She winced with guilt when she remembered the expression her prophet had on his face when she said that he couldn't came but there was a reason for that. Someone had to watch her people while she was gone.

Okikurumi stood more to her right dressed in a short-sleeved shirt of a dark shade of blue, a vest of red with black swirl shapes running down it, his dark blue pants went past his ankles which were held up by a black belt of leather and his feet were covered with brown leather boots. He had pieces of black amour around his forearms and his shins with dark blue finger-less gloves. His legendary sliver sword, Kutone was sheathed in its sheath attached to his belt. His spiked hair was a navy colour with crimson tips that went past his shoulders.

Her other warrior, Issun was dressed in a sleeve-less shirt of black while his green pants were tucked in brown leather boots and his pants were held up by a brown belt with a sheath for his sword. He carried dark green amour on his shoulders, tarso, forearms and shins as well as two large scrolls on his back. He chewed on a dry paintbrush and his black hair was tied back with bangs that framed his face. His emerald eyes looked down to his empress waiting for any command to come with a wolfish grin on his face while Okikurumi stayed expressionless.

Beneath the large oak tree they stood on were a couple both ages of eighteen, the empress and her warriors knew that these two had run away from their home to be together for their villagers loathed their secret. They both wore rags stained with their blood, their wounds still leaked blood and the male had a small knife logged in his back. They watched the male limp under the tree with his unconscious lover in his arms; he struggled but managed to seat himself against the tree with his lover in his lap avoiding the knife in his back. Their clans had found out about their secret and tried to kill the two of them; the empress felt Okikurumi praise the male's strength.

Leaping out from the tree with her warriors, she landed in front the panting and wounded male. The male sneered at them clutching his beloved closer careful not to irate her wounds. The empress only smiled quickly raising her hand to stop her warriors from attacking the man who had sneered at her; Issun grunted and turned his head away. Okikurumi eyed the male stepping closer to his empress when the wounded male noticed his empress's natural beauty; Issun copied this movement.

"Empress Amaterasu, goddess of the sun and mother to us all. Please forgive me, I have had rough trip. I'm afraid I have nothing to offer you but the rags we wear." The male rasped out with much difficulty, her sliver eyes had softened upon first seeing the man and she crouched before the man. She stretched a hand toward the wounded female only for the man to tighten his hold more and look away. Okikurumi made a move forward, the man panicked and looked around franticly however he calmed when the empress touched a dripping wound on his leg.

The three males watched in amazement as her hand began to glow a light blue slowly to change to a sliver, the glowing sliver around her hand began to spread and cover the man's leg. The glowing sliver crawled up and covering the wounded man as well as his beloved; the man didn't panic instead he watched with half hooded eyes as the wounds he and his beloved had vanished as did the pain. The rags upon their bodied changed to plain gold kimonos; he felt spirals crawl along his skin and a sharp sensation of pain flicker in his eyes. He could tell that his lover had pain in her eyes too but it soon passed and he felt the short bangs that framed his face harden and spike.

"My envoy, Issun please give me those scrolls you carry." Amaterasu commanded softly turning to glance at the emerald eyed man, he gave her a questioning expression however obeyed his empress when she smiled at him showing him her canine teeth-he wasn't sure if she had threatened him or tried to give in a grin. He decided that she tried to grin because his empress was too compassionate to snarl at her best friend. The two warriors watched as she nipped at her thumb drawing blood instantly alarming them and tried to come closer to her but she stopped them with a small gesture. She opened the first scroll drawing four large seals in it then doing the same to the other scroll. She sealed the scrolls and gave them to the male who had now stood up carrying his beloved in his muscular arms. She helped the male put the large scrolls on his back much to the displeasure of her two warriors and the male bowed his head in gratitude.

"Hagoromo Otsutsuki, I have gifted you with the eyes known as Rinnegan. I have gifted your wife, Hyuga Otsutsuki with the eyes known as Byakugan. You and your wife are to find this demon that causes chaos, death and destruction. You are to rid this demon for good so that no more harm can befall anyone again. This is the first mission, I Empress Amaterasu have given to you and your wife. Please succeed." Amaterasu commanded with sliver eyes narrowed in determination and seriousness, the male nodded before taking off with his beloved. She turned to face her two warriors with a pleased smile and a mischievous twinkle in her eyes; Issun had his wolfish grin and Okikurumi had a smirk.

"It about damn time you did something about that thing! Geez Ammy, I was getting worried." Issun said with a snort and he crossed his arms, hotly. She giggled at him showing him her canine teeth making the man shiver at the bad memories he's had with those teeth; when they were younger, she had developed a habit of biting and nipping at things that did things that didn't please her. Okikurumi chuckled seeing the man's shiver of fear, he remembered that she had done the same to him expect not as often.

"What you laughing at, mutt!?" Issun exclaimed turning around to face the other warrior with furrowed brows and a heavy scowl only to yelp in pain when the empress lunched herself forward and bit hard into the warrior's ear drawing blood. He spun on his heels to face her, he glared at her and she blinked at him innocently ignoring the blood that dripped down her chin. Okikurumi quickly lunched a foot out to kick the man squarely in the buttocks snorting with amusement, Amaterasu leapt at the crimson eyed man trying hard not to laugh; she missed and soon she was squealing with laughter chasing after him leaving Issun face first in the dirt.

His emerald eyes glanced up to see the knife that had been stabbed into the male's back; blood dripped from the tip of the blade and landed between the green blades of grass. Reaching his hand out quickly, he snatched it and shoved it into one of his pockets while getting up in a haste-he did want to get left behind. The warrior took off after his empress and that so called mutt.

* * *

Hagoromo Otsutsuki is the first ninja ever and first ever jinchuriki

Hyuga is one of my OC in this story by she's only memetioned a few times like Hagoromo

In the game Okami, Amaterasu was nicknamed Ammy by Issun and she had him in her mouth a couple of times :D wolf slobber!

Amaterasu is the sun goddess, main character in Okami

Issun is her companion and her voice since she doesn't talk in Okami

Ushiwaka is that full of himself prophet who appears to have a crush on her(Ammy) in Okami

Okikurumi is that navy masked man who can turn into a wolf in Okami

Please vote from the mentioned below -

Itachi x Hinata

Kurama x Hinata

Kakashi x Hinata

Yamato x Hinata

It includes those who voted on the poll which is on my profile, if you guys want i'm welcoming suggestions to pair Amaterasu up with someone but the Hinata pairing is more important. I'm not making this a crossover because the Okami characters and other Okami stuff is way too little however that MIGHT change in the future.

Thank you for reading, I thank those who reviewed :D


	3. Chapter 2: Ten-Tailed Beast

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto or Okami

* * *

**Pure Powerful Sliver Eyes**

**Chapter 2**

**Year 4479**

**Estival (Early Summer)**

**Ten-Tailed Beast**

Her midnight coloured hair that had grown past her knees had fallen out from its bun, now blew in the mild blowing wind and her pale sleeping robe blew in the wind too. Her bare pale feet glowed under the dim light of the moon as did the skin along her lower arms which were posed ready for battle with sliver energy glowing from her hands. Her sliver pupil-less eyes were narrowed in determination and the veins along her temples gave her a fiercer look. Her legs were bent stretched apart with one leg farther back than the other, her back straight in a prefect posture, one arm was pulled back bent slightly palm facing outward and her other arm was posed the same expect for the fact that it was farther forward. Her eyebrows burrowed with annoyance; the flapping of her sleeping robe was irritating her.

She didn't flinch when a terrible and thunderous roar yelled in her face-her nose only wrinkled in disgust at the stench flying into her pale face. She didn't gape at the razor sharp and giant teeth dripping with saliva a few feet from her face either. No had she reacted to it at all other than instantly moving into a fighting position and studied it. It was crouched on four legs like a simple beast with huge claws, black leathery skin that smelt like rotting flesh, two horn-ears no moving similar to a mountain, giant oval head with a mouth gaping of razor sharp teeth dripping with acid saliva and ten long steel-hard tails waving about from behind it. Its dark crimson eye looked at her with four black ripples that consisted of nine tomoe-one tomoe was placed in the middle of the eye.

It remained still staring at her-it seemed surprised and confused however she tensed when it shook its head, almost trying to get rid of an unwanted thought before roaring in her face. She grimaced at the saliva sailing through the air and quickly dodged it in fear of beginning dissolved within it. When she had first seen it with her newly changed and improved eyes-she had shrieked in surprise at the amount of charka and the feeling its charka gave off. It was a bone chilling feeling making your skin burn horribly; her eyes well with tears of terror and her heart stop, making her forget how to breathe.

She smiled sweetly at the demon making it jerk back with surprise and confusion, knocking down a few trees in the process and the beast blinked when the male figure it'd had been searching for appeared at the female's side. The male grasped the female's hand turning away from the beast to look at his beloved with a soft smile gracing his lips. The male light pecked the female on the cheek-a loud roar made their eardrums hurt, their robes shifted and they moved in an instant before they were simply stepped on.

She turned to glance at her beloved only to huff and turn away making him chuckle. He was pleased that she hadn't pushed at him otherwise their small hiding place from behind a tree would be discovered. He knew that she was huffing at his clothing-yes, indeed he had taken time to change out of his sleeping robe. His orange and blacked rippled eyes couldn't help but travel downward taking in the luscious curves her sleeping robe presented when he looked back up, he was greeted by a glare-the veins along her temples making it fiercer. He swallowed and decided to take this situation more seriously.

She studied his appearance as he looked around the trunk of the tree to glance at the restless beast. Her beloved had a small and trim goatee, short light grey hair that spiked up in the front with two typical pieces of hair resembling horns and his white haori had a high collar, a necklace rested against his collarbone with six red magatama. She knew that the back of his haori had a Rinnegan pattern with nine magatama-red- and three rows of tomoe going down the back-black. He had causal black pants on which went past his ankles and a simple white vest. He wore red tabi socks with a pair of black geta; he had her pressed against the tree and placed himself at an arm's length-his hands rested either side her head.

He turned back and she looked up.

Rinnegan meet Byakugan.

They moved.

She dashed out from the hiding place to stand in front of the restless beast, its large eye turned in her direction and the rest of the body quickly followed after while one of its tails moved toward her. Quickly dodging to the side another tail immediately moved to crush her so she added charka to her feet giving her a boost to leap onto the third tail that came her way. Another tail came her way closer to its eye, doing a backflip onto it her hands moved at fast speeds and managed to dodge its mapping maws of razor teeth.

Blue flames leapt from her figure growing larger as she moved onto a claw that moved her way, she couldn't help but giggle when the beast howled loudly in pain when it's sharp claw stuck one of its tails. She frowned, thinking while her bare feet dashed up its large leg; it's leg felt like smoothed wood beneath her yet it had the strength and stability of steel with the dark look of leather. She flashed a cheeky grin at the beast-she didn't have to go for its eye anymore. It roared at her trying to shake her off when she reached its shoulder.

Slamming her palm down on its shoulder hard-it couldn't hurt the beast-and the growing flames around her body descended down her arm to the beast. She blasted the chakra flames down her arm into the beast creating a howl of pain from the ten tailed monster and she smelt burning flesh when she sprung away. With her Byakugan, she could see her blue flames spread on it consuming its flesh however she could see it using chakra; her flesh eating flames stopped and the burnt flesh began to heal. This distracted her giving the beast a chance to strike; she pained scream escaped her lips and she was slammed into a tree, falling unconscious.

Rinnegan eyes narrowed in rage-he could see with his powerful eyes that she was still breathing- and a bellow of anger roared from his throat making the beast notice him and move in his direction. Forming seals in fast movements, a cloud of dust appeared from behind him and a giant rhinoceros charged out from the cloud of dust toward the ten-tailed beast followed by a giant ox and giant panda however the panda moved over its summoner on all fours.

Together, the giant ox and giant rhinoceros rushed forward with their heads bowed and horns raised; they crashed into the beast which remained standing, a loud roar came from the beast's dripping maw and two of its tails wrapped around the two summons, picking them up and tossing them in opposite directions. The beast turned its head up instinctively when a cloud of dust appeared above it only to yowl in pain, shutting its bleeding eye as the large metal sword was quickly pulled back and owner of the sword jumped back, crushing several trees. The giant yellow toad snorted loudly in amusement holding his sword in front of him defensibly and looked to his summoner, he blinked at the giant panda in greeting- it stared at him blankly making a shiver run down his spine.

"What can do for ya, boss?" The giant toad asked, dodging a steel tail flying his way and stabbing his sword into a second tail that nearly crashed onto his yellow head.

"Please, distract him with the ox and rhino?" The man said glancing toward his unconscious beloved, the toad nodded moving toward the beast whose red eye had stopped bleeding and healed, along with the ox and rhinoceros who charged from either direction. The man turned to the panda, "Protect my beloved."

The panda gave a small nod and obeyed, carefully avoiding the on-going battle. It carefully picked up the pale woman, cradling the unconscious woman to his furry white chest slowly began walking north-east to get away from the dangerous movements coming from the three other giant animals and summoner. It glanced back to see his summoner forming more seals-it eyes suddenly widened when a tail came its way, hugging the woman with its arm it rolled under the tail and disappeared in a dust cloud, the woman vanished along with the panda.

The toad sneered at the panda, struggling to dig his sword deeper into the tough flesh of the ten-tailed beast and hold on while the beast tried to shake him off, the beast forgot about the other two summons and growled in pain when the ox and rhinoceros somehow appeared in front of the beast. Their horns dug into its hard flesh causing no wounds however they did send the beast flying backwards and the toad quickly snatched his sword from the beast's flesh, leaping to the side. The rhinoceros snorted with delight upon seeing the beast crash onto its back uplifting earth on its way however the beast managed to claw at the ox making the summon bleed heavily from its side yet it got back into its feet.

The three summons blinked in surprise when they saw their summoner sprinting toward the ten-tailed beast with large pot being carried by two of his clones that closely followed him from behind, their summoner had a thick gold-glowing rope wrapped around one of his arms and in his other hand held a flat sword. The arm wrapped in rope stretched outward and the rope suddenly launched itself toward the beast, it wrapped itself around the beast's tarso and tails. The beast howled angrily and struggled against the rope, the man made several slashing movement with his sword creating wounds on the beast-it bleed heavily, paralyzed. The clones placed the amber pot down next to their original before disappearing in poofs of dust, the man moved it still rope covered arm back; he dropped the sword to the ground, dragging the ten-tailed beast closer with the rope he placed an open palm on the side of the pot and muttered the word curse.

The three summons watched in awe, as the large ten-tailed monster was sucked into the pot and it seemed to melt as it entered the pot. The man quickly placed a large wooden cork lid on the pot and sealed it on with a grim smile of relief. The man turned to his summons, they stared as he slammed a palm into the ground summoning the panda. A poof of dust appeared as did loud squeals and shrieks of disgust; a loud whack went through their ears and a groan of pain. The dust cleared to reveal a cheek swollen panda and a red-faced fuming woman struggling to get out of its grip; the toad burst out laughing.

"Beloved Hyuga Otsutsuki, please stop." The man commanded softy, a grin plastered on his face-he was greatly relieved to see that she was alright however he was quite curious to why she had actually whacked the giant panda. She sharply turned to the man's direction making the panda, ox and rhinoceros cringed at the sharp movement; the toad soon had tears rolling down his cheeks from laughing so hard which only started to dry his skin making quickly wipe the tears away.

"Ah, Hyuga-sama, always cracking me up with that temper of yours." The toad stated with a grin, the woman turned to him. She watched him for a moment making the other summons sweat with nervousness and the toad only grinned wider-she smiled at the yellow toad, sweetly. She didn't say anything to him but that was okay, he knew that even if she had a temper, she barely spoke. The man dismissed his summons with a nod after taking his beloved back from the grumpy panda and they bowed back at him before vanishing in clouds of dust.

"Was something the matter, lovely?" The man inquired his beloved with a smile. She frowned at him and grumbled something that sounded something along the lines of perverted panda. He chuckled at her pecking her lightly on the lips and placing her on the ground gently. He faced the amber pot, he noticed his beloved frown at it-she knew what was within it- and placed both of his palms on the pot's lid. He closed his eyes tightly and struggled not to make a sound of discomfort as he sealed the beast within himself. He didn't wasn't to alarm her-she already threw fit about him sealing the beast within himself.

She watched him closely; he opened his eyes after a while and turned to his wife. He grinned at her brightly earning a pleased and delighted smile from his beloved; he embraced her with his now slightly weakened arms and just held her, burring his face into her long hair.

"Does this mean, we can live in a village now?" She asked her voice was muffled because her face was pressed against his chest.

"Yes and children." He replied, he felt her grin against his chest and muffle a squeals of delight went through his ears. He kissed his wife on the crown of her head and let out a sigh of relief and satisfaction. The two of them could finally find some peace, although the world peace would have to wait awhile.

The empress hummed happily walking away from the mirror she had been looked through, her two warriors followed closely as did the prophet-she had promised to make them some her delicious cherry cakes after seeing how the two mortals, Hyuga and Hagoromo Otsutsuki fought against the terrible ten-tailed beast. They could tell she was a little disappointed that the female mortal didn't last long however she was more pleased about the male's victory to dwell on her disappointment.

* * *

Hyuga Otutsuki- my oc, ancestor of the Hyuga and wife of Hagoromo Otsutsuki

Hagoromo Otsutsuki- First ninja, first jinchuriki in history and god of ninja

The empress, Amaterasu-sun goddess, main character of Okami

Issun, a warrior- Artist, pervert, companion of Amaterasu and main character of Okami

Okikurumi, warrior- best warrior of Oni Tribe and character of Okami

Ushiwaka, prophet- prophet, flute player and character of Okami

Ten-Tailed Beast- Jubi, One-eyed god and Shinju

Please remember to VOTE for which Hinata pairing:

Itachi x Hinata

Kurama x Hinata

Yamato x Hinata

Kakashi x Hinata

THANK YOU for reading, i thank you for your reviews and votes. This story may become a crossover later but I'm still thinking about it. :D


End file.
